


Star Unleashed

by ErzsebethBatoriova



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Half-Vampires, Killing, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Short One Shot, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzsebethBatoriova/pseuds/ErzsebethBatoriova
Summary: A new girl in Santa Carla learns the hard way about Star's breaking point - much to David's delight.





	Star Unleashed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic about Star and her breaking point; a character interpretation, if you will. This takes place some time in an unknown period in the future. Use your imagination as to how the boys were all brought back together alive and well.

Star squeezed her fingers around the girl's pale, slender neck. She had no idea how fragile human bones were until she actually got to squeezing them. It was like popping those packaging bubble wraps: so easy to do and addicting. You couldn't just pop one bubble, you had to pop them all. It gave her a rush of excitement and power as she watched the light from the girl's eyes begin to fade away. No matter how hard the girl struggled to get away, Star was just that much stronger, that much more pissed.

_Don't back out now,_  David's voice prodded into Star's mind and it was followed with a chilled laugh.  _You made it this far, considering what happened to this family. Do not think about disappointing me again._

A single tear fell from the corner of the girl's eye. Star gasped, as she momentarily saw herself crying in the girl's place. She reluctantly eased her hold over her until she let go all together. The girl collapsed to the ground in a heap. Her hair spilled over her panic stricken face and her hands trembled helplessly.

"Why does it have to be like this?" Star asked, her brown eyes mixed with terror and confusion with the anger having temporarily subsided. David was nowhere in sight, but she knew he was there. She took a couple of steps back, but ultimately stopped dead in her tracks.

_To kill is in your blood. You can't deny what you are. Look at what that girl drove you to. She made you **mad.**  You have the power to change that. You don't have to be pushed around any longer._

Just a couple of nights ago, this girl was one of the many new girls in Santa Carla, a runaway from her old life in order to establish a new one here. She thought by moving to the murder capital, she could make a name for herself and as thus, she drew the attention of the Lost Boys. Like all "the others," she had a charm about her that made her stand out amongst the countless faces that came and went to the boardwalk. Unbeknownst to her, however, her beauty and her quirks were NOT what the boys wanted to utilize for themselves. They strung her along, making her think she was going to be one of them. Even Star was fooled into thinking she would have a new sister, much to her dislike.

The Lost Boys knew that this gal was  _ **the one**_  when she wasted no time berating Star. Even before she was (supposedly) drawn into the inner circle, this girl had been aware of the boys being vampires, their history with the Emersons, and Star's part in all of it. The girl thought Star was, in no way, fit to be a member of the family. She called her every name of the book and she even claimed she would be a better choice for the boys, despite not really knowing any of them. What this girl didn't know - what the boys clearly knew - was that Star, like any reasonable person, had a breaking point.

Earlier tonight, David suggested that the girls spend some time bonding together. Star looked disappointed but said nothing, while the girl threw a fit about it. She even dared to challenge David about it, but he was cool and collected as always, and his decision stood firm.

The two only made it down to the bottom of Hudson's Bluff when the girl could no longer stand the awkard silence.

"You're such a bitch, Star! You did nothing but waste David's gift and you sided with the enemy! After everything the Lost Boys have done for you, you turned around and stabbed them in the back! You should never have been with this group to begin with! If there's a real monster here, IT'S YOU!"

That was when Star snapped.

Instead of saying anything, Star spun around and socked the girl across the face. The girl had no idea it was coming, because she didn't know that Star had any kind of fire about her. Before she could even fall to the ground, Star grabbed her by the neck and started throttling her.

"You had no idea what you were getting into," Star said in a low voice as her eyes brimmed with a quiet fury ready to be unleashed. "None of you girls ever do. You all forget David CHOSE me. All you girls ever do is throw yourselves at my brothers! You either all hate me or pretend I don't even exist!"

Her tone was becoming much sharper and edgier and whatever lingering sympathy she had for the dying girl was fading fast. How many times did she have to be reminded of the past? As if these girls didn't think she could ever be capable of doing anything but being scared and weak?

And now here they were, just the two girls, but only one of them would be returning to the cave.

"How dare you judge me when you have no idea what I was thinking or feeling back then!" Star hissed. "Because I made a couple of mistakes, because I was the only girl in the group, it somehow put me at complete fault for what happened? Well guess what? Everyone played a part in what happened. Nobody is blameless! But you? You can only focus on David and others and not care about anything else but your raging hormones. You don't even try to understand anything about the past! All you care about is seeing which one of the boys will waste their time trying to have sex with you!"

Now on her hands and knees, Star crawled over and grabbed a fistful of the girl's hair. With a hard yank, she snapped the girl's head so that her seemingly lifeless face was looking right up at her. Star didn't even hear the crack that ultimately broke the human's neck. Star's gentle features morphed into that of her monstrous, vampire form. Without hesitating, her fangs sunk into the girl's twisted neck and the burst of warm, delicious blood pooled into her mouth. A sensational rush raced up and down her spine.

A quiet applause was heard behind Star, but she didn't react to it. She was too busy fulfilling her hunger and calming the anger still swelling within her.

A couple of feet away, David was smiling. He relaxed one arm at his side while the other was raised so that he could remove the cigarette between his lips as he watched his sister complete her transformation. Smoke billowed from his mouth and into the ocean air surrounding him.

Even though Star still had a ways to go to prove her complete loyalty to the group, this had been a big step for her in the right direction. The others would most certainly be thrilled.

Star drew her mouth away from the torn girl's neck and her inhuman eyes glanced up at the shimmering stars above her. Her entire world was so crystal clear to her for the first time in her entire life. The whole time she was human, even a half vampire, it was like she had been seeing everything behind a pair of dirty lenses. Every sight and sound was so precise to her and at the same time not overwhelming. Blood dripped down the corners of her mouth and she groaned in delight.

This...

She  ** _loved_  **this.

Then David spoke proudly into her mind.

_Bravo. You are finally one of us now._


End file.
